Peace Serum
by MellarksOrHerondales
Summary: Tobias and Peter are forces to work together in the Amity headquarters and things quickly become sour. Tobias is put under the Peace Serum. Major OCC-ness on Tobias' part. Rated T due to mild language.


"Hey Four, where's your weak little excuse of a girlfriend?" Peter asks. I've been forced to work with him in the orchards and he's been making comments like this all morning. I have to make a conscious effort not to punch him.

"What are you ignoring me now?" He asks mockingly.

"Well, Peter I could beat the shit out of you, but I really don't want to become all loopy from the Peace Serum, so I'm just not even going to listen anymore." I say picking another apple a little too roughly.

"Oh, I see. You're trying to uphold your reputation. Let me tell you, Four. That reputation will be demolished because of Tris. She's so fucking weak." He laughs.

I take a deep breath. Calm thoughts. No murder.

"I bet that if she wasn't Divergent, she would've been last place. She couldn't win in an arm wrestle against a toddler." Peter picks another apple.

That's it. I can't anymore. Nope. I'm done. I've got to walk away. Walk away, Tobias.

I grab the basket and walk until the next row of trees where I can't see or hear Peter anymore.

"Oh, gonna be a fucking pansycake and walk away now?" Peter taunts.

Screw my reputation of being level headed and calm. Screw what people think. Screw the rules. I'm got to kill Peter.

I drop the apple I had picked into the basket and walk over to Peter. I punch him in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but enough to make it hurt. I punch him again. This time he blocks me and tries to punch me but I block him.

Johanna, probably telling us we can leave stumbles upon us fighting. After she breaks us apart, she calls on her walkie talkie, some guards.

Once the guards come one takes me and one takes Peter. Hey take me to the same room they took Tris to when they gave her the Peace Serum.

"Okay, Four. What was that?. You said that working with Peter wouldn't be a problem." Johanna asks once I'm sitting on the wooden stool in the room.

"It wasn't a problem until he started to insult me and Tris. I thought I could handle him and I thought I could ignore him, but people can only take so much. I snapped okay?" Johanna nods a forlorn look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Four, but rules are rules and you broke them. I have to give you the Peace Serum." As she says this, I feel a sharp pinch in my neck.

I glare and open my mouth to protest, but suddenly I'm happy. I smile.

"How are you feeling, Four?" Johanna asks.

"I'm feeling great." I answer happily.

I look at my right hand and see the scabs from when I punched Peter. I shouldn't have punched him. I hope he's okay. Nobody should be punched. It's not very nice. I bet that if I didn't punch Peter, my hand and his face would be a lot prettier right now. Well, maybe not Peter's face because boys faces can't be pretty. Probably handsome.

"Hey Johanna, where's Tris?" I ask. Tris is very pretty. Even though she says she's not pretty, she really is.

"I think she's in her room." Johanna looks sorry, but I can't figure out why. She never did anything bad to me. I wonder why she looks so guilty.

"Thank you, Johanna." I stand up and stumble a little. I laugh.

As I stumble like a drunk down the hallway, people stare at me. I wonder why.

When I reach Tris' room, I knock on the door.

"Tris. You here?" I say in a singsong voice.

She opens the door and raises her eyebrows a me. I love it when she does that. It's so pretty. She's so pretty.

"Tobias, are you drunk?" She asks as I stumble into her room.

"No." I say scandalized. Being drunk I think is stupid. It makes you loopy and funny. The next day you can't remember anything and you're sick too.

Tris steps closer to me and smells me. Her beautiful blond hair falls into my face. I reach up to feel it. It's so smooth and soft and use the ends I have in my fingers to tickle my nose. I laugh.

"Well, you're not drunk. Peace Serum? Tobias, do you feel really happy?" Tris asks me seriously looking me in the eye.

I think for a moment. "Yup. Are you really happy too?" My eyes widen with curiosity. it's very important to be happy, I think. Without happiness, you'll be sad forever and that's not fun at all. Fun is good too-

She shakes her head. "No Tobias. I'm not very happy right now. Right now I wish you were normal." She ruffles my hair like a dog. I don't know what she means by 'normal', but I laugh anyway because it tickles kind of. I like dogs too. I don't want one because they're a lot of work, but I really like the still.

"You know, you're very pretty. And you smell really nice. Your hair is soft too." I smile at her. She pulls a chair next to me. A small smile graces her lips.

"Thank you, Tobias." She says.

I smile wider. "Are you really happy now?" I ask hopefully. I really hope I made her happy because she deserves to be happy. Everybody does. Even Eric.

Tris sighs and then she nods.

"Yes!" I exclaim while fist pumping. Tris laughs. I don't know what's funny, but I like to laugh, so I laugh along with her. "You have a pretty laugh too." She laughs again.

I kiss her on the cheek then I get up.

"Where are you going, Tobias?" She asks me. I don't answer, I just point to the bed. "Are you tired?" I shake my head 'no'. "Then what are you dong?"

"I'm going to jump." I say as I get onto the bed after I took off my shoes. I laugh as the springs in the bed help me to jump. Higher and higher, but not too high because I'm afraid of heights. And I don't want to hit my head on the ceiling.

"Tris, come jump with me." I hold out my hand as I jump.

"No thanks, Tobias." She answers tiredly resting her head on her hand.

"Are you tired? You should have a nap." I suggest to Tris.

"No, I don't want a nap." She says back smiling at me.

"Okay, but you ladies need beauty sleep someone told me a long time ago. Do you have beauty sleep, Tris?" I pause to think. "Of course you do. You're too pretty to not have beauty sleep." I answer my own question. I laugh. I keep jumping.

I stop jumping and take my shirt off.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Tris asks moving her head off her hand t sit up straight. I throw my shirt on the floor.

"I'm hot." I say as I shrug. Then I laugh at Tris' funny face.

"Yes you are, Tobias." She says relaxing again.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and ask: "How did you know? Can you read minds?" That would be really cool if she could read minds though. It would make an already perfect lady even more perfect.

"No, Tobias." She sighs. Dang, that sucks. I was so hoping that she would be a mind reader. I wonder what mind readers are technically called. Someone told me once, but I don't remember exactly. maybe I should ask Tris. She's really smart, she'll know for sure.

"Tris, what are mind readers technically called?" I ask as I continue to jump absentmindedly.

She raises her eyebrows again. Gosh, I love that. "Um...a telepath, I think. Why?"

I just shrug in response. I wonder why they're called telepaths? Oh well, whatever.

I yawn. "I'm going to have a nap. I'm tired." I say and lay down on Tris' bed. "G'night."

"Night."

When I wake up, I groan. I have a massive headache. I look around the room. I'm in Tris' room. Why?

"Tris?" I call out my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Yes, Tobias?" She answers tiredly.

"Why am I here?" I ask as I stretch my still mostly sleeping body then sit up.

Tris sits next to me. "You don't remember a thing?" I shake my head 'no'. "Damn, I should have gotten that on tape. That was hilarious."

"What was so hilarious, as you put it?"

"You on the Peace Serum."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the OCC-ness. Sorry for not updating for like ever and I'm sorry. Dace competitions are next Friday so I'm really nervous and busy. I did this in my small amount of free time. Renovations are finally done and painting sucks. I hate it. I don't recommend painting. Seriously. **

**Edit: ok, so yeah a ton of grammar and spelling errors fixed. plus a new scene added! enjoy friends :D**

**Review?**

**Suggestions?**

**~Lexi**


End file.
